


Dinosaurs and Dos Equis Beer

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Garrus Vakarian - Freeform, Gen, James Vega - Freeform, Kaidan Alenko - Freeform, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Vega drabble for LJ Insanity Wednesday. I watched Jurrasic Park last weekend... I couldn't help myself. Dos Equis beer is owned by Cuauhtémoc-Moctezuma Brewery. A major brewery based in Monterrey, Nuevo León, Mexico. A subsidiary of Heineken International. Don't own it & getting no profit from it, although I do drink it occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaurs and Dos Equis Beer

LiveJournal Insanity Wednesday  
PROMPT: Daily recommended allowance of kickass

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James, we don't belong in there."

"Don't belong? I'm a goddamn Alliance Marine I can go anywhere. People like me, 'cause they know I can take care of 'em."

"Right. Unless you're so drunk you have to lean on a turian to stay upright."

"See that sign? It's got a picture of a marine on it. They'll love us in here, man."

"James, the sign reads, 'No Armor Allowed.' Come on, let's go back to Afterlife."

"Real pretty girls in here, Garrus...maybeee, turian grils...I mean girls. Dancers?"

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Too late now, _chico_. We're in! You can't let go of me, 'cause I might fall down and hurt myself. What would Shepard say if her favorite marine got injured?"

"Bad news, James. You're not her favorite marine."

"You had'a bring him up...Wow...Look at all the turians in here. Anyone you know, Big V?"

"James, this is the turian embassy diplomatic lounge. If I have to pick you up and carry you out of here I will. We are leaving, NOW."

"Okay, okay. This places looks dull anyway. No girls, no music... speakin' of dull there's Kaidan."

"James! Now!"

"Let's see if he's had his daily recommended allowance of kickass. Hey Kaidan! _Qué Paso?_ Let's put some life into this place."

"Apologies, Major Alenko. James and I were just leaving."

"See that you do, Garrus," Major Alenko turned back to his party and did his best to ignore his two crewmates.

"Hey Maj, 'member how I tol'ya I liked dinosaur...watch this... "WILL THE REAL VELOCIRAPTOR PLEAZ STAN' UP?"


End file.
